


Gladiolus Teaches Iris How to Dance

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Big Brother, Fluff, Gladiolus protects more than Noctis, Siblings being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Gladiolus comes home early to find out his nine year old sister had been left alone, again.





	Gladiolus Teaches Iris How to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I don't know how paragraphs work at this point oh well!
> 
> Have what I hope to be a very cute story about very loving siblings!
> 
> As always any feed back is wonderful! <3

Gladiolus stepped into the house, carefully slipping off his shoes and putting them by the door. He had expected to hear the sounds of his father playing with his younger sister, Iris, but was greeted only by silence. Slipping passed the couch and to the glass doors that led into his backyard, he looked out, hoping they were playing out back, nothing. Gladiolus felt his pulse quicken in his chest as he moved deeper into the house, checking the kitchen before walking up the stairs. The last door down the hall, Iris’ room was open, and he felt his shoulders relax as he walked in, drumming his fingers on the door as he opened it all the way. Inside was his sister’s things, but not her. 

Quickly turning on his heels, Gladiolus pulled out his phone, ready to call his father and figure out what was going on. Maybe they had just gone to the park or something, Gladiolus was doing his best not to panic as he strode back down the hall. Before he could reach the top step, he stopped, head snapping up to look around him. The last door on his right, his room, he had heard a sound, he was sure of it. Creeping to the door, he listened for the sound to come again, a sob. 

The young man sighed, and slowly opened the door. The room was how he left it, pajamas left on the floor, and books cluttering his desk. What was different was a small burnet laying on his bed, her face pressed into his pillow and her shoulders shook. Gladiolus inwardly cringed, at seventeen, he still felt unprepared for when his sister got like this. He wanted to make things better, but knew it there was no way to. Instead, he moved to sit on the bed and rest a hand on his sister’s back, rubbing it gently.

“Hey, Iris, what’s wrong?” Gladiolus asked, his voice hardly a whisper. Iris took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before turning to look at her brother over her shoulder. Puffy red eyes looked up to his, tears still falling down her face. Opening her mouth to speak, it only shook and a hiccuped sob came instead. Closing them again and piercing her lips together, her body shook with frustration and her sobs.

Gladiolus felt a vice grip his heart, watching his baby sister hurt. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Iris and pulled her into his lap. Immediately she clung to his shirt and began sobbing full force into his chest, her legs curled up to her own. Without a word, he held his sister, rubbing soothing circles on her back, waiting for her to be ready to talk. 

Maybe a half hour or so, Gladiolus hadn’t thought about checking the time, Iris calmed down and leaned against her brother with long even breaths. Gladiolus smiled to himself, looking down at his now sleeping sister. Waiting a bit longer, so he knew she was fully asleep, he flipped over his pillow before resting her head on it, and pulling his blanket up to her chin. Standing at his full height, he looked over his work before stepping out of the room and down the stairs. 

In the kitchen he started going through the cupboards, thinking about what he could make Iris for dinner. Opening the fridge he saw the milk and eggs, looking to see if they had bread, Gladiolus grinned, grabbing everything and a pan. Iris loved French toast and begged for it often enough, he was sure she would love to have it for dinner. He even made sure they still had her favorite, strawberry syrup, to drown her toast in.

Grumbling, Gladiolus tried to flip the first piece, but it refused to move from the pan. As he fought, the shrill sound of the kitchen’s fire alarm sounded, causing him to curse and throw the pan off the fire. Turning off the heat, he grabbed a dish towel and started waving it in front of the cursed alarm, praying to the Six he could stop it before he woke Iris. They paid no mind to his prayer.

Iris came flying down the stairs, pillow clutched in her small grasp and she looked to the source of the fire. Eyes falling on her brother, she smiled and looked to the rest of the kitchen, seeing the mess he had made Iris broke into a fit of giggles. Gladiolus grumbled putting away the towel as the alarm had finally quieted, before giving Iris and apologetic look.

“Sorry, Iris. I thought I could manage French toast for dinner.” He said, waving to the spilled egg mix and burnt toast. Walking into the kitchen fully, Iris put his pillow on a chair, before she grabbed another, dragging to to the counter to look at his mess. A normal bowl for the batter, and charcoaled egg and bread stuck to the pan. Looking up to her brother, she grabbed the pan off the stove, turning it to the side watching the food stay in place.

“You forgot to butter the pan didn’t you, Gladdy?” It was more of a comment than a question as she put the pan in the sink before moving the chair over so she could reach it easier. 

“Butter the pan?” Gladiolus chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t think you had to, it’s a none stick pan isn’t it?” Iris looked over at him as she pulled off what she could and running it through the garbage disposal before running it under water and working on the rest.

“Always grease the pan, nonstick sticks to the pan doesn’t it? Stuff still sticks.” She responded, reaching for his spilled bowl of egg and milk. Gladiolus thought her logic was a little flawed, but than again, he saw how well it worked without the butter. As he watched Iris finish the dishes, he thought about taking her out for dinner, before she turned and asked, “Do we still have eggs and milk?”

“Uh, yeah we still have most of them left, but I don’t know if it’s any use letting me cook. Let’s go, I’ll treat you to noodles.” Iris giggled as she hopped off the chair and made her way to the fridge, grabbing what she needed, placing them on the counter top. As she pushed the chair over, she looked back to Gladiolus, “I can do it! I make dinner when ever dad leaves to go back to the King.”

Gladiolus froze as his sister climbed back into the chair and started to prepare dinner. His father was more responsible than that, he hoped. Walking over to lean against his sister’s work space, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“How often does dad leave you to make yourself dinner, Iris?” He asked, hoping she had been exaggerating, but her skill already in the kitchen as she flipped the first piece from a shallow bowl onto the pan, followed by a second, he was doubtful. Iris just shrugged, gently checking the toast, “Dunno, not all the time. Sometimes he stays and plays, not always.” Gladiolus could have punched himself for not noticing sooner, how could he have missed that his sister was home alone? He knew often he came home later than this, but he had always assumed that their father was in his study at least. It made him feel like a failure as a brother, and he hugged Iris, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice Iris. I’ll try to get home sooner so you’re not alone alright?” Iris gently rapped his arm with the spatula to get him off, giggling as she did. Flipping the pieces, she spoke without looking at her brother, “But you have to stay and be with Noctis!” Crossing his arms, he grumbled, for only being nine, she had a lot of good points today. As he tried to find a solution, Iris flipped the first batch to a plate before making more, they may not have been perfect, but he had to admit they looked great.

“It’s okay, Gladdy. I can take care of myself.” She tried to sound dismissive, but her shoulders drooped as she checked the toast. Taking a deep breath, Gladiolus walked to another cabinet and grabbed a couple glasses, walking to the fridge. Opening the door he grabbed out the milk, using the last of it to fill the glasses, and put the plastic in recycling. 

“Crying in my bed is taking care of yourself then?” Inwardly he grimaced at his words, but he had no better way of asking. Iris flipped the pieces, she almost looked like she missed what he said, or was ignoring him. Than a deep breath and she looked to her brother, “No, that’s different. Daddy always promises to teach me to dance, but when ever I ask he hurries off to work.” Turning away she stared at the toast, gently prodding them. Gladiolus took the hint, taking the plate with toast and placing it at the table. Next went the milk glasses, followed by the rest as his sister finished dinner and put the pan on the back of the stove to cool.

Dinner started off quiet, but slowly Iris warmed up to talking when Gladiolus started asking her questions about school. He was surprised at how interested in her studies his sister was, Gladiolus was sure at her age he was already tired of school. Iris went on about what she had learned, and was genuinely excited about all of it, from math to history. Science had her the most excited, nearly bouncing in her seat as she explained how electrical currents worked. Gladiolus was unable to bite back his laughter as she talked on, earning him a glare.

“Sorry, Iris. I wasn’t laughing at you.” He raised his hands in defense as he continued, “I’m just happy you’re so interested in school. I was already napping in class back then.” Iris glared a moment longer, before she smiled up at her brother, grabbing both their now empty plate.

“That’s because girls are smarter than boys!” She giggled, moving to put the dishes, and the pan in the sink. Grumbling, Gladiolus stood from his seat, and moved to the sink, starting the water. Adding soap, he looked to his sister as she added the rest, “I’m plenty smart! I was so smart I could sleep through class and still get good enough grades to pass.” Iris giggled again, helping her brother with the dishes. 

Taking a large pile of bubbles in her hand, Iris blow them at her brother, covering his face with bubbles. He huffed, blowing the bubbles off his face, and glared down at Iris but it quickly turned into a smirk. Running his hand just under the water’s surface, Gladiolus brought it up, splashing Iris. Squealing, Iris laughed, splashing her brother back, using both her hands.

“Hey!” Gladiolus laughed, splashing again. They continued splashing each other and the walls, and the counters, and floor, until they noticed they were nearly out of water. Stopping they both looked at the mess they had made and then to each other. 

“Oops,” they said in unison before bursting into laughter. Quickly finishing, they rinsed the sinks, grabbed towels and dried up the kitchen. Before long the kitchen was dry again, and maybe a little cleaner than it was before. Gladiolus looked over their handy work, and smiled with a nod to his sister. Laying his towel over the sink to dry, he made his way to the living room, fishes through their dad’s CD collection.

Iris watched her brother a moment, confused, before she also placed her towel on the sink and followed him. If he noticed her, he made no signs of it, continuing a moment longer in their father’s collection. Grinning, he picked up a CD and taking it out of the case. Looking to Iris, his smile grew, before he walked to their stereo, opening the disk tray. Once the disk was in place, he hit play, and a soft orchestra filled their living room. 

Walking to his sister, Gladiolus bowed and extended an arm to Iris, “May I have this dance?” Iris giggled nervously before taking her brother’s offered hand. Taking small steps, Gladiolus tried his best to make sure Iris could keep up with him. It was proving to be more difficult than he thought, she spent more time on his toes than the floor. Every misstep his sister mumbled an apology, seeming to shrink into herself more and more. After a moment longer, Gladiolus lifted Iris into the air. As she was lifted she yelped in surprise and Gladiolus laughed.

“Since you’re spending so much time on my feet,” he sat her down her feet over his own, “Why don’t you stay there, until you get the feel of it?” He offered, as he slowly began to dance again, holding her carefully until she took hold of him properly. Around the living room they danced, one song fading into another. Iris never took her feet from her brother’s, instead leaning her head on his chest.


End file.
